Red shoes
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: Anak manis itu kembali tersenyum, menenteng sepatu putih dengan sedikit bercak merah merekah darah. Obsidiannya menangis, mengutukmu dalam segala perbuatanmu. Dan kini lullaby malam yang selalu dinyanyikan menjadi pengantar untuknya mulai beristirahat. Cho Kyuhyun, pantaskah kau mengatas namakan cinta atas aksimu?/Yaoi/ KyuMin/ Pedo Kyu! Kid Min/ RnR please! Chapt 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Red shoes.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.**

**Rate: M.**

**Main pair: KyuMin.**

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Song Ji Ahn (OC).**

**Disclaimer: Characters in this story isn't mine but the story is mine! And only mine!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Male X Male, NC, Rape scene, OC, OOC, Pedo Kyu, Kid Min, GS for Leeteuk, miss typo, typo, dll.**

**Summary: "Anak manis itu kembali tersenyum, menenteng sepatu putih dengan sedikit bercak merah merekah darah. Obsidiannya menangis, mengutukmu dalam segala perbuatanmu. Dan kini lullaby malam yang selalu dinyanyikan menjadi pengantar untuknya mulai beristirahat. Cho Kyuhyun, pantaskah kau mengatas namakan cinta atas aksimu?"**

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHOR OR THIS STORY! **

**BUT FOR CAST, I CANT TOLERIR THAT!**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! **

**Happy reading ^^**

**Kyuhyun. (27 tahun)**

**Sungmin (7 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

_Cinta…_

_Kata penuh makna tanpa arti itu…_

_Tak ada yang benar-benar mengerti, tapi setiap orang memiliki jawaban yang berbeda untuk menggambarkannya._

_Termasuk anak itu…_

_Anak yang bahkan belum melihat bagaimana dunia bisa menerimanya._

_Anak yang bergelut dalam ketulusan, kini dihadapkan beribu tanda tanya._

_Cinta…_

_Bagaimana kau mendiskripsikannya?_

_Bagaimana dia mendiskripsikannya?_

_Bagaimana mereka mendiskripsikannya?_

_Bagaimana kami mendiskripsikannya?_

_Dan…_

_Bagaimana Tuhan mendiskripsikannya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**9/March/1999. Haeundae. **_

_Twinkle, twinkle little stars…_

_How I wonder what you are… _

_Up above the world so high…_

_Like a diamond in the sky…_

_Twinkle, twinkle little stars…_

_How I wonder what you are…_

Setiap baris lirik yang dihafal terlantun rapi juga lembut menguar, membaur dikeluarkan dari bibir pulm tipis. Setiap pijakkan langkah yang dilakukan terlihat jelas, menuntunnya kearah yang diinginkan. Gumaman-gumaman kecil terus berlanjut hingga kedua maniknya membesar. Manik yang terlihat lebih indah dari secercah cahaya pagi. Berbinar, menyuarakan kebahagian tak terhingga.

Anak kecil itu bernama Lee Sungmin. Anak kecil dengan seribu ketulusan murni diwajahnya. Berjalan pelan menuju fragmen cerita, hingga potongan-potongan kecil memberikan petunjuk untuk akhir yang dijalani.

Ia tersenyum kecil ketika siluet seseorang melintas. Tapakkan yang awalnya lamat, kini dipercepat. Tak ada yang tahu untuk apa, kikisan jarak makin terpampang jelas. Tangannya merentang merengkuh udara, hingga tubuh kecilnya terengkuh dalam pelukkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

"**Aigoo**, Sungmin-**ah**." Wanita berusia 30 tahun keatas itu memekik gembira saat anak yang sejak tadi dicari, kini ditemukan dengan senyum mengembang sebagai awal. Sungmin, sang anak terkikik kecil merasakan pelukkan sang ibu yang makin mengerat, menghangatkan tubuh dari udara musim semi. Dengan gerakkan cepat, tubuh mungil itu terangkat naik. Mendekap tubuh sang ibu.

"**Eomma**, aku lapar." Kalimat singkat itu mengembangkan senyum Park Jung Soo, sang ibu. Ia mengangguk, mengecup cepat pipi bulat sang anak sebagai jawaban.

"**Cha**! Apa yang kau mau?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu, dengan cepat Sungmin memekik kata daging. Air muka Jung Soo tak diperhatikan. Namun cukup menjadi penanda bahwa raut wajah itu menandakan jika ia tak sanggup mengabulkan permintaan sang anak.

.

.

.

_**9/March/1999. Seoul.**_

Alunan nada terus berputar, tak berniat berhenti bahkan ketika seseorang mulai menyapa sketsa bisu hitam. Terlalu pelan hingga keterlelapan segera menyeruak, masuk dengan mudah menganggu sistem tubuhnya. Hampir saja bayangan imajinasi terkumpul menjadi objek yang harus terus diperhatikan, namun sebuah tepukkan pelan pada pundak lebarnya, menghentikan.

"Suamiku…" Sayup-sayup panggilan nama itu terdengar seperti sebuah bisikkan. Laki-laki itu menggeliat, mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap intens sang istri. Senyuman manis sedikit terkembang, sebuah kecupan singkat memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika sudah datang?" Suara lembut memenuhi ruangan. Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu menggeleng, ia punya alasan untuk melakukannya. Tak ingin membiarkan tidur lelap sang istri terusik akibat kedatangannya menjadi alasan konyol pencover fakta bahwa ia ingin menarik diri dari lingkungan rumah tangga yang makin terasa menjenuhkan.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu." Ia berujar, wajah **stoic**nya tertarik keatas hingga kesan ramah dengan mudah ditampilkan. Matanya mengedar, mencari sesosok yang tumbuh dari benihnya terdahulu. Benih yang beberapa tahun ini tumbuh menjadi batita kecil tak berdosa. Sang istri mengkerutkan kening, namun sedetik kemudian ia seperti tersadar dari ilusi yang diciptakan pria dihadapannya.

"Alasan konyol apa itu? Tidur diruang tamu seperti ini malah makin mengganggu tidurku." Sarkasme itu terdengar lembut hingga nyaris terbalut oleh renggekkan rendah. Tawa renyah dikeluarkan Kyuhyun, kekonyolan singkat menyapa, hingga perutnya terasa terkocok. Bukan sebuah komedi luar biasa yang dikeluarkan pelawak nasional Korea, ini terasa begitu spesial akibat sang istri yang tak pernah merajuk, kini malah mengeluarkan sifat kekanak-kanaknnya.

Tubuh tegapnya berdiri tegak, menapak lantai marmer dingin. Pelukkan juga dekapan hangat dibiarkan berlalu begitu saja, tujuannya saat ini adalah menyapa sang buah hati yang mungkin masih terlelap dikamar mewah itu.

.

.

.

_**9/March/1999. Haeundae. **_

"Barang kami sudah dikemas, lusa aku akan datang kerumah kalian." Interaksi secara tak langsung itu terkuar indah dengan senyuman tulus yang terkembang sempurna. Telpon umum yang digenggam semakin menguat. Perasaan bahagia itu tak main-main, terlandaskan akibat rasa rindu terhadap sanak saudara yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Juga bayang-bayang rasa nyaman tinggal dirumah mewah dengan pekerjaan sederhana makin membuat hatinya berdegup kencang.

"…"

"**Anni**…, **eonni** yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu. Perekonomian keluarga kami memang sedang sangat buruk. Kau benar-benar membantuku." Senyum syukur itu tak muluk-muluk, tuntutan kehidupan tak pernah main-main tersirat dimatanya. Genggamannya pada bocah disampingnya makin mengerat. Sang bocah, memiringkan wajah tanda tak paham dengan obrolan dewasa yang kini menyapa inderanya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lusa. Kami berangkat dengan kereta sekitar jam 7 pagi, mungkin jam 8 malam sudah tiba di Seoul. Ucapkan rasa terimakasihku pada Cho Kyuhyun." Ia menutup obrolan dengan ucapan 'terimakasih' terselubung. Tangan mulusnya meletakkan telpon umum kembali pada tempatnya. Dan dengan sigap mensejajarkan tingginya, lalu merengkuh bocah dibawahnya erat.

"Kita makan daging Sungmin-**ah**!" Sang ibu berteriak bahagia. Sungmin tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-gigi susunya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, otaknya hanya memproses satu hal. Ia ingin bahagia…

"Daging sapi boleh?" Suara tenor itu langsung dihadiahi anggukan singkat oleh sang ibu.

.

.

.

_**11/March/1999. Seoul.**_

Siluet wajahnya terlalu sempurna memantul dengan kaca memamerkan refleksi indah bagi sang penerima. Simpul dasi rapi dibuat jemari lentiknya, menambah kesempurnaan yang tak akan pernah membuatnya puas.

"Kau sudah tampan…" Candaan dari belakang tubuh membuatnya tersentak. Surai kecoklatan yang sudah tertata rapi, kini harus melawan, menabrak arah angin hingga membuatnya sedikit berantakkan. Senyuman singkat mencuat, sebuah kecupan didapatkan sebagai awal pagi dingin.

"Saudaraku bilang, mereka akan sampai Seoul hari ini." Kyuhyun hanya menggidikkan bahu seolah tak peduli dengan wanita yang berada didepannya. Song Ji Ahn, nama wanita itu mendengus kesal. Matanya tersorot lurus terlampir memperhatinkan gestur tubuh sang suami.

"Hei!" Ia memekik, kakinya menghentak menabrak lantai. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap acuh yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebagai respon, interaksi tak berlebihan dilakukan.

"Baguslah…, itu bagus untukmu. Itu berarti saat aku pergi, kalian tidak hanya berdua dirumah sebesar ini." Kyuhyun menjawab final. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi setelah sebelumnya mengecup pelan kening sang istri dan meraih tas kerjanya.

.

.

.

_**11/March/1999. Train.**_

Sungmin dengan mata bulatnya menatap segala sketsa yang disuguhkan. Ia tak pernah merasa bosan. Ini kali pertama dirinya menapakki lantai kereta api. Dan ini kali pertama baginya untuk melihat bayang-bayang kota Seoul. Roti keju yang digenggamnya tak pernah habis, bocah ini terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mengasyikkan namun sederhana.

"Sungmin-**ah**, kau senang?" Suara lembut itu memaksanya mendongak. Senyumannya memudar, pertanyaan yang sempat terlupakan kini kembali terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Ini menyenangkan, benar-benar menyenangkan! Tapi kenapa **appa** tidak ikut?" Tangannya bergerak antusias sebagai definisi sederhana. Namun ada yang menjanggal, antusiasme itu perlahan memudar dengan bibir bergetar. Sang ayah…, Lee Young Woon. Tidak ikut bersama mereka.

"**Appa** harus bekerja didesa. Jika dia ikut, maka tidak akan ada yang menjaga rumah. Lagipula sebulan sekali kita akan menjenguk **appa**. Atau kau mau **appa** yang datang ke Seoul? Kita main ketempat terindah disana." Park Jung Soo berusaha menahan nada bicara. Perasaan sedih terpisah dari suami, menjadi beban baru. Namun demi hidup yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, ia akan melakukannya. Lagipula baginya ini bukan sebuah perpisahan. Beberapa tahun lagi, ia akan menjemput sang suami menempuh hidup yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

_**11/March/1999. Seoul.**_

Semakin gelap, Seoul sudah sangat gelap. Namun cahaya dari bulan masih berniat menjadi penerang kekelaman yang terjadi. Kepulan awan yang menghitam, juga angin musim dingin yang tidak benar-benar hilang membuat dekapannya pada mantel kecilnya mengerat. **Onyx** lugu pada seseorang yang duduk disamping sana membuatnya sedikit berjengit takut.

Wajahnya **stoic**, dengan peraduan kulit putih pucat yang sempurna mendirikan bulu kuduk Sungmin. Sapuan asap rokok pada udara sekitar semakin menambahkan kesan buruk Sungmin pada sosok didepan sana. Perlahan ia mendekat kearah sang ibu, menggenggam tangan Jung Soo erat mencari kehangatan absurd.

"Sungmin-**ah**…, kau suka kue?" Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ji Ahn, tatapan Sungmin sekilas mengedar teralih pada sang ibu, meminta persetujuan. Jung Soo mengangguk, membiarkan sang anak berhenti bersikap canggung.

"**Ne**." Jawabnya. Tangan-tangan kecilnya masuk kedalam toples meraih kue keju kering yang sejak tadi menggoda batinnya. Senyuman singkat terkembang dari sosok dingin itu, mulut yang bergerak maju mundur akibat kegiatan mengunyahnya membuatnya terlihat amat menggemaskan.

"Makannya hati-hati. **Ahjumma** masih punya banyak kue, semuanya untukmu." Ji Ahn berujar riang, gendongannya pada batita kecil bernama Kibum itu mengerat.

"Mulai besok kau mau menemani Kibum mainkan?" Anggukkan mantap didapatkan, didalam benak Sungmin, ini sangat menyenangkan. Dengan menjadi teman bermain Kibum-anak itu- maka kue-kue ini, juga teman baru didapatkannya. Kembali Kyuhyun mengulas senyum simpul memperhatikan gestur polos yang ditampilkan, anak yang diketahuinya bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-**ah**, sekali lagi terimakasih." Jung Soo berucap. Matanya berbinar, mimic wajahnya benar-benar tulus. Cho Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Perlahan jemarinya menyulut rokok pada dasar asbak hingga sebercik api itu mati. Tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana, meraih sesuatu.

Sungmin mendongak lemah, ketika kepalan tangan terbuka menampilkan sebungkus permen berwarna kuning dengan orname keju sebagai hiasan.

"Permen keju, dari Jepang." Cho Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kalimat pertamanya. Dua wanita yang ada disana kontan membuka mulut, ini baru pertama kali sosok dingin yang terkenal tak terlalu menyukai anak-anak bisa bersikap sedikit ramah.

Sungmin mengkerutkan kening, air mukanya terlihat amat masam. Namun sedetik kemudian, tangan kecilnya dengan cepat meraih bungkusan itu, lalu membungkukkan tubuh menggumamkan kata terimakasih.

.

.

.

_**20/April/1999/Seoul.**_

Gundukkan pasir yang menggunung sesekali menghambat langkah Sungmin untuk berlari. Tangannya yang menggenggam tumpukkan permen juga makanan bayi semakin membuat beban ditubuhnya bertambah. Namun bocah manis ini sama sekali tak berniat berhenti melangkah, senyuman dengan wajah berbinar terkembang ketika batita kecil melintas tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Merangkak diatas rerumputan hijau yang tertata rapi ditaman belakang kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Kibum-**ah**! Jangan jauh-jauh mainnya!" Sungmin akhirnya memilih mendudukkan tubuh setelah dirasa Kibum tak akan lagi bermain ditempat yang berbahaya. Tubuhnya kini terfokus pada 2 kegiatan, indera penglihatan yang terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik batita berusia 2 tahun didepan sana sementara kedua tangannya mulai memilah-milah makanan yang dibawanya tadi.

Sudut mata Sungmin sesekali melirik kebawah untuk mencari kue keju kesukannya. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak tak beraturan. Lama ia terus terfokus pada 2 kegiatan hingga akhirnya ia jengah dan sontak memfokuskan kedua matanya untuk mencari kue keju kesukannya.

"Kibum-**ah**…" Ia bergumam singkat, menelisik setiap bungkusan itu. Tak memperhatikan bocah kecil yang terlihat kebingungan dengan kedatangan sang ayah yang perlahan mengendap-ngendap ke belakang tubuh Sungmin. Langkah Kyuhyun semakin terdengar mendekat, menyisih jarak antara dirinya dengan Sungmin.

"Kibum-**ah**, ayo main ke-" Kedua maniknya melebar sempurna. Sosok Kyuhyun yang datang tiba-tiba menyerahkan sebungkus permen keju hampir membuatnya terpekik. Namun dengan sigap Sungmin berusaha menahan rasa keterkejutannya. Jemarinya perlahan meraih bungkusan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

Sebercik rasa canggung dan tak tenang menghingggapi saat tubuh Kyuhyun terduduk dibelakang tubuh Sungmin. Keringat dingin menetes, manik Sungmin bergerak-gerak resah. Ia memang menatap Kibum yang terus bermain diatas gundukkan pasir. Namun pikirannya kini terfokus pada suara-suara lembut yang berkumandang dibelakang tubuhnya.

Genggaman Sungmin pada bungkusan permen keju itu terlepas, sosok dibelakang tubuhnya tiba-tiba dengan sangat gesit meraih kedua tangan kecilnya. Membawa kedua tangan mungil itu kebelakang dan meletakkannya diatas selangkangan Kyuhyun.

"**Ahjussi**?" Sungmin kebingungan. Jemarinya seperti dipaksa meremas sesuatu. Sungmin masih mencoba untuk tak berpkiran buruk saat desahan-desahan itu lolos berbarengan dengan intensitas remasan tangan Kyuhyun pada tangan Sungmin yang juga meremas gundukkan yang terletak diantara selangkangan Kyuhyun.

"**Ahjussi**…" Kedua obsidian itu memerah. Sungmin mulai takut dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Semuanya terasa memudar, kepalanya berat. Denyutan pada urat dahinya membuat kedua manik indah itu mengabur. Semuanya terasa pening.

"**Ahjussi**…" Sungmin berucap semakin kencang. Mengucapkan panggilan itu pada sesosok didepannya. Kyuhyun yang awalnya mulai menikmati setiap aksi yang telah terjadi kini membuka mata. Memperlihatkan wajah **stoic** itu dengan mudah pada bocah kecil didepannya.

"Kau cantik Sungmin-**ah**…"  
.

.

.

**TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

**Kya! Kkkk~ annyeong! Kami muncul lagi #deep bow. Kkkk~ sesuai janji kami, ff yang mengisahkan tentang cerita pedo sudah kami munculkan! Kkk xD. Apa alurnya terlalu cepat? Huahhh kami benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu! Karna mungkin ff ini tidak akan sepanjang fic kami yang lain *bow.**

**Kami juga minta maaf untuk kesalahan kata, banyaknya typo, diksi yang berantakan, segala kesalahan, juga perbedaan umur antara Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun yang sedikit ekstrim. Karna jujur, menurut kami perbedaan umur 20 tahun baru bisa dikategorikan pedo.**

**Kkkk~ kami juga mau berterimkasih pada reader sekalian yang sudah meriview dan membaca ff kami sebelumnya. #deep bow. Jeongmal khamsahamnida! ^0^**

**Jadi apa ff ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan?**

**Jika 'iya' tolong tinggalkan review~ xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Red shoes.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.**

**Rate: M.**

**Main pair: KyuMin.**

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Song Ji Ahn (OC).**

**Disclaimer: Characters in this story isn't mine but the story is mine! And only mine!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Male X Male, NC, Rape scene, OC, OOC, Pedo Kyu, Kid Min, GS for Leeteuk, miss typo, typo, dll.**

**Summary: "Anak manis itu kembali tersenyum, menenteng sepatu putih dengan sedikit bercak merah merekah darah. Obsidiannya menangis, mengutukmu dalam segala perbuatanmu. Dan kini lullaby malam yang selalu dinyanyikan menjadi pengantar untuknya mulai beristirahat. Cho Kyuhyun, pantaskah kau mengatas namakan cinta atas aksimu?"**

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHOR OR THIS STORY! **

**BUT FOR CAST, I CANT TOLERIR THAT!**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! **

**Happy reading ^^**

**Kyuhyun. (27 tahun)**

**Sungmin (7 tahun)**

.

.

.

**Author Pov.**

_26/April/1999/Seoul._

Air hangat mengedar, menyelimuti seluruh tubuh. Mata bulat yang terkatup sayu mempertotonkan skesta hitam menyeramkan, tidak benar-benar hitam, warna-warna tidak jelas lain datang beriringan, membentuk adegan mengerikan yang ia tahu akan selalu tertanam dibenaknya. Indera-indera lain dari tubuh mungilnya menggigil, memberontak, memerintahkannya untuk menyelesaikan segala aktifitas pembersihan tubuh.

Memori itu terus terulang, mengingatkannya tentang segala kejadian yang menimpa beberapa hari lalu. Kejadian dimana telapak tangan lembutnya terintruksikan, mengikuti gerakkan samar, memulai hal buruk dimana ia melihatnya dalam kerjapan nyata. Bukan mimpi, juga bukan ilusi. Sungmin kecil yang begitu polos malah menjadi peran utama didalamnya.

Ia memang seorang bocah, tapi ia punya naluri untuk tahu hal buruk telah dilakukan sang majikan padanya. Tanpa sadar, bocah ini mulai menangis. Isakannya yang memenuhi ruang kamar mandi seolah bertabrakkan dengan riak air. Ia tak bisa berhenti menangis, lelehan air mata turun tanpa penyekat.

"**A…appa**…" Nama seseorang yang begitu dirindukan mulai terucap dari balik rintihan, sosok yang selalu melindungi kini bahkan tak menampakkan diri. Sungmin, perlahan menyentuh dinding keramik kamar mandi. Indera perabanya langsung bergidik ketika sensasi dingin menyapa kulit.

Dan saat ia kembali membuka mata, hanya remangan. Segala pandangan terlihat mengabur, menampakkan warna blur. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas…

.

.

.

Jarinya bergerak-gerak perlahan, belum ada reaksi spontan. Ia masih berada dalam kondisi setengah tak sadar, nafasnyapun terlalu pelan, membuatnya sulit merasakan angin musim semi yang menerpa. Kerjapan mata dilakukan, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan bias matahari pagi yang memaksa masuk menyentuh retina.

"**Eomma**!" Teriakkan itu terlontar tiba-tiba. Terlalu spontan, hingga saraf motoriknya kembali harus bekerja optimal. Sungmin mendudukkan tubuh pada kepala ranjang, kasur yang berderit mendefinisikan bahwa gerakkan itu sangat aktif. Jarum juga selang infus yang terpasang, bergesekkan, hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang sukses mengeluarkan pekikan keras.

"**Eomma**!" Sekali lagi Sungmin berteriak kencang, tak ada seorangpun dikamar ini saat ia membuka mata. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu membuatnya terus bermimpi buruk.

Tak menemukan sedikitpun keindahan, hanya erangan kesakitan yang mampu didengarnya. Jantung yang berpacu terasa tak stabil, terkadang rendah, terkadang juga sangat cepat. Dalam mimpinya, hanya satu warna monokrom yang dapat terlihat. Di fatamorgana pekat itu, sosok Kyuhyun datang dengan sebuah seringai yang begitu menakutkan. Membawa dirinya kedalam pusaran keabuan yang menyentuh lingkaran api.

"**Wae **Sungmin**-ah**?" Sang Ibu tiba-tiba membuka pintu, masuk kedalam kamar dengan raut wajah khawatir khasnya. Park Jung Soo meletakkan semangkuk bubur diatas meja nakas, lalu mendudukkan diri disamping ranjang dan merengkuh tubuh sang anak lembut.

"**Eomma** aku takut…, **eomma** kenapa ada selang ditanganku? Aku tidak mau.., lepaskan selangnya. Sakit…! Jarum diselangnya menusuk kulitku, lepaskan…**eomma…eomma**…" Rengekkan membabi buta dengan buliran air mata yang menetes, tak membiarkan Jung Soo merespon. Sang anak terus menangis dengan intesitas volume yang semakin lama, semakin mengeras.

Sungmin bukanlah anak yang cengeng, ini baru pertama kalinya ia terlihat begitu ketakutan dengan jarum suntik. Bahkan ketika masih ditaman kanak-kanak, Sungmin adalah anak yang paling pemberani saat imunisasi rutin dilakukan.

"Hei…, ada apa denganmu? **Uljimma**, ibu belum bisa melepasnya, paman dokter bilang kau masih sakit." Perlahan, kehangatan disalurkan wanita cantik ini lewat sentuhan lembut pada pipi putih Sungmin. Mengelusnya perlahan, menghapus jejak air mata yang nampak pada wajah manis itu.

"**Eomma** lepaskan! Lepaskan! Aku mimpi buruk, lepaskan!" Ia masih memekik kencang, menepis tangan lembut sang ibu. Rengekkannya disertai kaki yang menghentak pada kasur, geliat tak masuk akal Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan.

"Sungmin-**ah, wae**? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Tangan Jung Soo kini beralih menggenggam jemari-jemari mungil Sungmin, terlalu keras menangis Sungmin sampai terbatuk-batuk, menambah kekhawatiran.

Derap langkah yang mendekat, terdengar makin kencang mendekati kamar itu, bergesakkan dengan setiap jengkal lantai marmer. Tapakkan lamat yang mengikis jarak seolah memperjelas siluet sosok yang datang. Garis tegas pada wajah, sampai aura kharismatik langsung menguar. Sesosok itu mulai masuk, berdiri tegap ditengah pintu hingga kegaduhan yang sejak tadi terdengar mulai terjeda.

"**Noona,** Sungmin sudah sadar?" Suara bass khas langsung membuyarkan perhatian Sungmin. Mata polosnya kini teralih lurus. Tersorot pada sosok yang berdiri tegap dengan wajah angkuh. Tangisan itu langsung terhenti, tergantikan oleh raut ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-**ah!** Iya, baru saja…" Jung Soo menjawab, gestur tubuh yang ditampilkan wanita ini terlihat segan. Formalitas tergambar jelas dalam setiap gerak-gerik, menunduk kaku lalu memamerkan senyuman manis.

"Ji Ahn mencarimu **noona**, biar aku yang menemani Sungmin." Katanya singkat. Penawaran dari Kyuhyun tak dibiarkan berlalu begitu saja, Jung Soo tersenyum menanggapi. Sebelum beranjak, ia mengelus surai pekat sang anak singkat. Baru hendak mendirikan tubuh, sepasang tangan mungil telah menginterupsi pergerakkan.

"Ada apa lagi Sungmin-**ah**?" Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia hanya menggeleng, tatapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun terus membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan. Rasa takut kembali menyelimuti sekujur tubuh kecilnya, hingga tanpa sadar keringat dingin mulai terlihat disebagian pelipis.

"Tidak apa-apa Sungmin, paman akan bermain denganmu. Ibumu harus pergi sebentar…" Nadanya terus terjaga, ia tak ingin terlihat sinis. Dalam kedipan singkat yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, Sungmin hanya mampu mengartikan bahwa kedipan itu adalah sebuah ancaman. Membuat Sungmin tak lagi mampu menggeleng ataupun menangis, apalagi menolak.

Hanya diam, bahkan ketika sang ibu mulai beranjak pergi dan menimbulkan keheningan. Tubuhnya masih kaku, hanya sekedar untuk menjentikkan jari terasa sulit dilakukan. Sarafnya menegang saat tubuh Kyuhyun mulai berjalan kearahnya.

Putaran-putaran memori itu sangat menyesakkan untuk diingat, namun mustahil untuk dihapuskan. Sungmin tak berkedip sama sekali, jarak mereka semakin menepis. Bahkan langkah kaki Kyuhyun terasa sangat memekkan telinga, mampu menulikkan dengan mudah indera pendengaran.

"Apa jarum itu sakit?" Kyuhyun terduduk disisi ranjang diselingi dengan pergerakkan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba memundurkan tubuh. Ia terus melakukannya sampai sebuah sekat dari kepala ranjang tak mampu lagi menopang pergerakkan yang semakin aktif. Sungmin tak menjawab, ia hanya diam dengan bola mata penuh. Menatap Kyuhyun seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya sakit…" Kyuhyun berujar singkat, ia mencondongkan tubuh kearah Sungmin lalu memperhatikan dengan intens selang infus yang terpasang. Deru nafas halusnya serasa hangat, menerpa wajah Sungmin hingga membuat bocah manis itu terpaksa terpejam.

"Bukankah seorang anak cantik seharusnya tidak menangis?" Ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin kontan membuka mata. Kalimat yang terdengar begitu familiar, masuk dalam sela-sela udara. Ia menggeleng, kata-kata itu terasa menyayat batinya.

'_Kau cantik Sungmin-ah..._'

Kyuhyun mengkerutkan kening ketika wajah Sungmin kini kembali terpenuhi dengan air mata. Sungmin menangis dengan isakkan yang amat tertahan, punggung tangan yang mendekap erat bibirnya hampir membuat bocah manis ini tersedak. Sesekali ia menggigit kulit putihnya menahan takut. Kyuhyun terpejam kuat ketika suara rintihan itu masuk, menyeruak kedalam gendang telinga.

Perlahan kedua tangan miliknya mulai terbawa keatas, mengelus perlahan surai pekat milik Sungmin lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Berhenti menangis…" Samar, suara itu terdengar begitu pelan hingga nyaris tertelan dalam desiran angin musim semi. Bak sebuah hipnotis yang dilakukan, suasana kembali hening. Keduanya berpandangan lekat, dalam jarak yang begitu tipis Kyuhyun terus mencoba untuk masuk kedalam pertahanan bocah kecil itu. Sungmin meneguk ludah saat tubuh Kyuhyun semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Menyudutkan dalam segala arah, tak mampu membuatnya berlari kemanapun. Bahkan hanya untuk berteriak, Sungmin serasa ingin mati. Tenggorokkannya kering, indera pengecapnya tak mampu merasakan apapun selain sebuah benda kenyal yang mulai menempel.

Ia hanya bisa menangis, kini sebuah isakkan tertahankan yang membuat masa depan kecilnya terdekap dalam sebuah mimpi. Kyuhyun…, nama itu tertoreh dalam ingatan. Namanya tergores oleh tinta merah, Sungmin bahkan berharap. Laki-laki itu hanya muncul dalam bunga tidur, dengan warna pekat yang membuyarkan penglihatan.

.

.

.

Goresan-goresan abstrak tertuang dalam kanvas putih terlentang, berbentuk persegi yang terpajang dalam istana mewahnya. Pencinta seni gaya ekspresionisme ini tersenyum, membubuhkan sedikit kesan baik kedalam wajah **stoic** khas. Ia berdiri ditengah ruangan sembari menatap lekat lukisan berwarna **crimson wine**, lukisan dengan warna merah elegan yang mendominasi dilatar belakangnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang hari ini?" Suara dari belakang tubuh sontak membuatnya berbalik, menabrak angin hingga sepasang mata bulat indah nampak kedalam penglihatan. Senyumannya sontak tergantikan dengan wajah baru, wajah yang kembali terlapisi pandangan datar, tanpa ekspressi.

"Entahlah…" Dalam helaan nafas, ia menjawab. Etude-etude karya para komponis yang berpusat pada kepingan piringan hitam dihentikan oleh jemari lentiknya, telunjuk juga jari tengah yang mengapit sebatang rokok tersulut. Hingga percikan api rendah menandakan benda itu tak lagi bisa terhisap.

Ji Ahn, wanita cantik dengan surai panjang perlahan mendekat. Ia menggelengkan wajah, seolah mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang terlalu sinis. Kedua kakinya mendekat kearah sofa, terduduk disamping sang suami lalu menyamakan pandangan mereka.

"Sungmin, aku cukup terkejut melihatnya terbaring dikamar mandi. Kondisi tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemah." Gurat kekhawatiran melekat dalam, jemari yang terbiasa tanpa tumpuan itu kini menggenggam erat jemari sang suami. Menyenderkan kepala pada pundak lebar itu, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak berniat merespon segala penyatuan kasih.

"Kibum juga sakit sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, padahal ini baru musim semi, belum musim panas…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak. Matanya masih tersampir lurus pada lukisan didepan sana, dengan dua batin yang tak nyaman ia mencoba memfokuskan diri pada topik yang diangkat sang istri.

.

.

.

_04/Mei/1999/Seoul._

Cukup pagi, dalam kukungan surya yang bersinar angkuh bocah berusia 7 tahun ini mengadahkan wajahnya menatap pusaran langit. Kedua matanya mengerjap dalam cahaya yang mulai merabun, matanya tak bisa lagi menangkap banyaknya sinar yang mencoba masuk kedalam retina.

Akhirnya Sungmin, bocah manis itu berhenti mengangkat kepala. Menundukkan wajahnya menatap tanah kota Seoul. Pakaian musim panasnya dieratkan, dalam suhu yang meninggi ia masih meringkuk pada trauma yang mendalam. Teman sebaya yang berteriak serempak memanggilnya belum berniat dihiraukan, ia masih sibuk dengan aktivitas bermain pasirnya.

"Sungmin-**ie**, bisa kau ikut keruang **seonsaengnim** sekarang?" Suara lembut dari belakang tubuh menyentakkan, membuyarkan konsentrasi yang sudah susah payah terbangun. Ia mendongak, menatap sosok laki-laki cantik di depan sana. Kim Heechul seorang guru berperawakan menarik, hidung yang mancung, juga wajah yang tak bisa dibilang biasa. Ia memang lelaki, namun siapa sangka paras menawannya yang feminim bisa menghilangkan opini tentang kodratnya sebagi seorang laki-laki.

"**Ne, algesseumnida**." Sungmin segera mendirikan tubuh, segala objek yang melekat pada celana, segera dibersihkan dengan kedua tangan-tangan mungilnya. Sesekali para teman sebaya memberikan senyum saat ia mulai menyamakan langkah dengan seorang guru yang terkenal akan sifat amat disiplinnya.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih segera menyapa indera, pandangannya hanya dapat melihat begitu banyak rak-rak buku yang tersusun rapi. Seolah tempat yang tengah dikunjunginya kini adalah tempat yang sangat membosankan. Dalam satu tarikkan bibir, Heechul mempersilahkan murid didiknya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan ruang kerjanya. Sungmin hanya mampu mengangguk patuh, melakukan apa yang tengah diintrusikan oleh sang guru.

Senyumannya terkembang ketika bantalan empuk telah menjadi alas duduk, mata bulatnya berbinar senang saat tangan-tangan putih Heechul memberikannya sebuah mainan, namun tarikkan bibir kembali terkatup rapat saat Heechul menarik benda plastik itu dari genggamannya.

"Sebelum kau mendapatkan mainan ini, katakan dulu kenapa nilai pelajaranmu akhir-akhir ini menurun?" Intonasinya terjaga rendah, ia masih sadar bahwa yang dihadapinya kini adalah seorang anak-anak yang jauh dari kata tak patuh pada peraturan. Matanya menelusuri lekat setiap mimik juga gestur awal dari Lee Sungmin.

Manik bulat bocah ini melebar, bibirnya bergetar merangkum kata yang akan dikeluarkan. Pandangan lurus yang dihadiahkan Kim Heechul kini menjadi momok menakutkan baru yang seakan menghujam nadinya. Elakkan halus dengan gelengan kepala canggung makin membuat keingin tahuan sang guru meningkat. Tangan Kim Heechul kini beralih pada surai sehitam arang Sungmin.

"Katakan padaku Sungmin-**ie**, mungkin **seonsaengnim** bisa membantumu." Bujukkan-bujukkan halus terus menguar masuk kedalam inderanya. Wajah pucat pasi sedikit bisa tersamarkan dari senyuman canggung yang dilontarkan Sungmin. Ia masih menggeleng, mencoba kukuh pada pendirian.

"Bagaimana jika **seonsaengnim** tambahkan hadiahnya dengan kue keju?" Sungmin tak bergeming, entah ia menolak atau menerima, namun dalam benaknya ada beribu ketakutan yang menelusup masuk. Menyerang batinnya, sampai kenyataan yang benar-benar terjadi tak bisa diungkapkan begitu mudah. Ia masih takut, takut dengan banyaknya kemungkinan.

"Aku…" Ia menjeda, kalimat selanjutnya begitu sulit untuk diungkapkan. Matanya bergerak-gerak resah, mencari objek indah yang pantas untuk dipandangi.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sulit menghafal." Sungmin menghela nafas rendah, akhirnya ia memilih untuk berbohong.

.

.

.

Setelah kepulangannya dari sekolah, menunggu jemputan bus, datang dengan keadaan yang cukup lusuh membuat Sungmin tak henti-hentinya mengumbarkan wajah masam. Tak ada lagi senyuman tulus diwajahnya, ia hanya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Berjalan tanpa ekpresi menuju istana mewah keluarga Cho berada.

Sesekali tapakkan kakinya terdengar bertabrakkan dengan suara angin musim panas. Dua bola matanya yang mengerjap, terus menulusup masuk kearah penjuru ruangan. Berharap ada seseorang yang menunggu kepulangannya.

Lama berdiri ditengah taman membuat Sungmin jengah untuk segera masuk kedalam. Ia cukup lelah dan tak ada seorangpun yang menyambut. Akhirnya jemarinya menyentuh gagang pintu utama lembut, membuka knop pintu dengan gerakkan perlahan. Sekali lagi…, tak ada seorangpun disana. Hening dengan penerangan yang cukup buruk.

Sungmin bergidik, suhu ruangan yang merendah langsung menyentuh pori-pori kulit. Ada perasaan tak senang dengan sepinnya keadaan rumah, kaki kecil yang sudah tak beralas itu menyentuh marmer perlahan. Ia semakin cepat melangkah saat rasa tak nyaman mulai menggelayuti sistem tubuh.

"Huhhh! Aku harus kekamar mandi!" Ia berbisik, suara rendah yang mengalun terasa menggema. Kikisan jarak makin kentara, Sungmin melaju cepat dalam desiran yang sudah menumpuk hingga ia serasa ingin cepat-cepat berada dalam ruang dingin kamar mandi.

Senyumannya terkembang lebar, akhirnya tempat yang dinantikan mulai terpampang jelas. Ia segera memposisikan diri untuk mencari tempat ternyaman, membuang semua desiran halus pada sisi toilet. Setelah beberapa detik, Sungmin tersenyum lega. Akhirnya hasrat buang air kecilnya sudah tertuntaskan.

Jemari lentiknya menyentuh tombol toilet, hingga kenyaringan yang tak terdefiniskan mulai terdengar saat riak memenuhi ruangan dingin tempatnya berada. Baru hendak membalikkan tubuh untuk membenarkan celana yang dikenakan, sebuah sketsa hitam tanpa warna selain kepakatan tiba-tiba menyeruak kedalam pupil matanya.

**Ceklek!**

Bunyi saklar lampu yang dimatikan terdengar begitu kontras dengan keheningan yang tercipta. Sungmin membulatkan mata, sekali lagi warna monokrom datang dan sukses membuatnya membelalakkan mata lebar.

"Sungmin-**ah**…" Suara yang terdengar begitu lembut, dalam sesaknya kegelapan yang terjadi membuat Sungmin bergidik dalam diam. Ia tahu pemilik suara ini, suara yang terdengar sangat familiar dalam beberapa pekan terakhir, suara milik laki-laki pucat bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"**Eomma!**" Ia berteriak kencang sebagai antisipasi, dan setelahnya hanya decitan pintu yang terdengar sebagai balasan dari teriakkan yang memekik batin.

.

.

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: Kya! Akhirnya updet! Fiuh! #elapkeringet. Kami mengupdate ff ini ditengah banyaknya tugas sekolah, ternyata jadi siswi kelas 3 smp itu susah :(. Alurnya mungkin mulai akan terasa terkesan melambat, ada beberapa scene dimana kami hanya menceritakan pergolakkan batin yang tengah dihadapi oleh Sungmin. Maka dari itu jika FF ini terasa sangat membosankan, kami benar-benar minta maaf #bow.**

**Maaf juga typo, alur, diksi, dan beberapa kesalahan yang memperburuk jalan cerita FF ini, kami benar-benar minta maaf #bow Dan, kyah! Kami benar-benar berterimakasih pada semua reader yang telah mereview + Memfav + Memfollow. Ternyata respon FF ini benar-benar baik! Kami benar-benar berterimakasih! Jeongmal khamsahamnidah! xD #bow.**

**Maaf juga karena kami belum bisa membalas review.**

**Jadi apakah FF ini pantas untuk tetap dilanjutkan?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Red shoes.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance.**

**Main pair: KyuMin.**

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Song Ji Ahn (OC), Kim Heechul and others.**

**Disclaimer: Characters in this story isn't mine! But for story, is mine! And only mine!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Male X Male, NC, Rape scene, OC, OOC, Pedo Kyu! Kid Min, GS for Leeteuk, miss typo, dll.**

**typo, dll.**

**Summary: "Anak manis itu kembali tersenyum, menenteng sepatu putih dengan sedikit bercak merah merekah darah. Obsidiannya menangis, mengutukmu dalam segala perbuatanmu. Dan kini lullaby malam yang selalu dinyanyikan menjadi pengantar untuknya mulai beristirahat. Cho Kyuhyun, pantaskah kau mengatas namakan cinta atas aksimu?"**

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHOR OR THIS STORY! **

**BUT FOR CAST, I CANT TOLERIR THAT!**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! **

**Happy reading ^^**

**Kyuhyun. (27 tahun)**

**Sungmin (7 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

_04/Mei/1999._

Nada itu mengalun, mengiringi setiap jeritan yang terdengar. Suasana sunyi menyisakan dua insan, dengan hati yang saling tak bertaut. Kejadian ini pasti akan menjadi memori terkait, entah hanya untuk satu orang atau mungkin semua yang terlibat. Deru nafas yang bertarung mempersulit jalur udara, anak itu terus berteriak. Meronta menangisi nasib, berulang kali ia mencoba mengatupkan mata. Menyapa warna pekat lalu tidur nyanyak ditengah kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa.

Satu benda kenyal mendekat kearah telinga, geliat tak senang Sungmin lontarkan dengan frontal. Ia menendang-nendang entitas apapun yang mengekang. Cengkraman sosok itu pada tubuhnya seakan tak pernah mengendur, erat dan terus mengerat. Teriakkan lirihnya tak diindahkan, seakan menuli; Ia menutup mata pada dosa yang akan terjadi. Sungmin meringis dan terus merintih.

Tubuhnya terus digerayangi benda asing, suaranya habis. Kejadian hari ini bahkan lebih buruk dari hari itu, Sungmin kecil ketakutan.

.

.

.

_**Flashback **_

_20/April/1999/Seoul._

_**Author Pov**__._

"_Kau cantik Sungmin-__**ah**__…" Suara serak itu langsung masuk memenuhi gendang telinga. Sungmin terpejam, masih mencoba berniat kekanakkan, Sungmin menganggap ucapan itu hanya sebatas pujian belaka. Mengesampingkan letak tangan yang berada didaerah pribadi sang majikan. Getaran jantung yang terjadi berpacu makin cepat, rasa takut itu membuncah hingga menusuk ubun. Sungmin menggeleng, kata cantik terdengar asing. Bahkan sedikit berbahaya. _

"_**Ahjussi **__akan memberikan banyak kue setelah ini, tapi diam ya?" Nada itu terdengar stabil. Tak ada keraguan, __**Ahjussi**__ dibelakangnya terus mengulum senyum. Sungmin menggeleng, menolak tawaran yang diberikan. Dari pada kue-kue yang telah dijanjikan, perasaan absurd lebih penting dari itu. Otaknya memang masih terproses secara sederhana, tapi ia punya naluri. Ini buruk…, dan Sungmin mulai menghafal hal itu._

"_Lalu apa yang akan membuatmu diam?" Sungmin makin bingung, apa yang membuatnya diam adalah kepergian Kyuhyun. Ia takut…, tatapan yang diberikan makin intens ketika ia menggeleng lagi. Genggaman Kyuhyun pada tangan Sungmin terlepas, membuat sosok kecil itu mendesah lega. _

_Namun sela yang akan digunakan Sungmin untuk menjauh kembali lenyap, tubuhnya terangkat naik, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh itu hingga tepat duduk dipangkuannya. Ada bunyi aneh ketika bokongnya bergesekkan dengan celana laki-laki pucat itu. Bukan teriakkan, seperti sebuah geraman dan bocah ini mengindikasikannya sebagai desahan. _

"_**A…appa**__…" Aktivitas mereka terinterupsi, Kibum menyuarakkan keterkejutannya. Ucapannya masih terbata, belum selancar anak berusia 3 tahun. Matanya mengerjap bingung, memandang setiap gerak-gerik yang menjadi reaksi. Biasanya Kyuhyun hanya mau memangkunya, tidak untuk anak lain. Apakah Sungmin terkecuali? _

"_Ssst…, Kibum-__**ah**__, mainlah didalam. Sungmin __**hyung**__ harus membantu __**appa**__." Sungmin makin takut, apa yang harus dibantu? Bibirnya bergetar, kepalanya ingin menggeleng. Namun semua terasa begitu kaku saat Kibum tiba-tiba mengangguk. Kaki-kaki kecilnya menapak tanah, tak lagi merangkak. Dengan langkah perlahan, anak itu terlihat menjauh dengan suara pijakkan yang terdengar jelas. Hal itu terekam kuat dalam benak Sungmin._

'_Apa __**ahjussi**__ ini jahat?'_

'_Apa yang mau dilakukan __**ahjussi**__ ini?' _

_Pertanyaan itu berputar bak piringan hitam, menuntut sebuah jawaban dari pikiran paling sederhana yang dimilikinya. Ia terus bergerak tak nyaman, namun tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar dan mencengkram erat tubuhnya dari belakang mempersulit pergerakkannya._

"_**Ahjussi**__ lepaskan aku…" Ia melirih, butiran bening hendak meluruh jatuh. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, seulas senyum malah dipamerkan. Aktivitas itu berubah menjadi lebih liar juga dalam. Kyuhyun membuka resleting celananya, dengan gerakkan perlahan posisi duduk menyulitkannya untuk bergerak cepat. _

"_Sungmin-__**ah**__…" Kepala Kyuhyun makin condong kedepan, mendekat kearah telinga. _

"_Hal yang akan terjadi padamu, pernah terjadi padaku dulu. Kau tahu…, tapi aku tak sekeji itu. Melihatmu saat ini, seperti bercermin. Responku juga seperti ini dulu…" Ia menjeda._

_Apa ini? Sebuah fragmen cerita? Apa yang dimaksud dengan saat itu? Dan bercermin? Sungmin tidak tahu. Ia masih terlalu takut untuk fokus pada hal lain. _

"_Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia tetap menyiksaku, membiarkanku berteriak tiap malam. Memukulku dengan sebuah tongkat kayu. Si tua itu sungguh brengsekkan?" Sungmin menggeleng, ia tak mau tahu. Ia tak mau diceritakan lagi. Apa ini? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang tengah diceritakan._

_Kali ini terganti, Kyuhyun yang terisak. Beribu pertanyaan telah terangkum. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa __**ahjussi**__ ini menangis? _

"_Sungmin-__**ah**__, kumohon tenang. Biarkan aku bercerita, dan rasakan apa yang telah terjadi padaku dulu. Aku hanya mencari orang yang tepat untuk membaginya. Terimakasih karena sudah datang…" Sungmin menggeleng, apapun itu, ia tidak akan mau. Tidak ada yang harus dibagi. Yang ia tahu, ia harus secepatnya pergi. _

"_Akh…!" Sungmin terpekik, namun mulutnya teredam. Tangan besar Kyuhyun langsung membekap bibirnya, sementara jemarinya yang tadi pasif, kini bergerak agresif meremas kejantanan mungilnya. Rasanya sakit, tapi Sungmin tak mampu berteriak._

"_Mhhh…" Benda kenyal tak bertulang menyentuh indera peraba Sungmin, tepat ditengkuknya gerakkan lembut sedikit basah itu menggerayangi setiap jengkal leher. Kedua kaki yang dibuat tak bisa bergerak itu terus meronta, sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai mendesah dengan gerakkan tak beraturan._

_**Flashback of.**_

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh Sungmin kearah lantai. Anak itu terus meronta, kaki yang kosong digunakannya untuk mencoba meloloskan diri. Namun sayang, Kyuhyun yang menindih tubuh kecilnya membatasi setiap pergerakkan yang akan dilakukan. Lantai kamar mandi yang dingin, menyapa punggung hingga membekukan kulit.

Belum lagi dengan guyuran air yang menyiprat wajah, Kyuhyun sengaja menghidupkan shower agar suara rintihan tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Ia tahu rumah ini memang tak sedang diisi oleh para penghuni tetap, namun rasa was-was selalu ada. Segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi.

"Kumohon diamlah, ini tidak akan sakit jika kau tenang!" Sungmin terpekur, nada otoriter itu membuat aliran darahnya serasa seperti berhenti mengalir. Buliran bening kini kembali membasahi sebagian pipi.

"**Eomma**!" Sungmin berteriak nyaring, perlawanan ini lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun marah. Alisnya menyatu sempurna, dengan gerakkan cepat sebilah cutter dari kantung celana digapai, ancaman dirasa pantas untuk 'anak nakal'.

"Diam dan berhenti menangis!" Mata cutter itu mendekati leher, Sungmin menggeleng. Hal seperti ini bahkan tak pernah terjadi dalam mimpi terburuknya.

"Aku tidak ingin melukai anak manis sepertimu, jadi kumohon diamlah." Sekali lagi kata diam terlontar, apa diam pantas dilakukan disituasi seperti ini? Tentu saja tidak! Sungmin kembali menggeleng.

"**Ah..ahjussi andwaeyeo**! Sungmin tidak mau, lepaskan Sungmin! **Eomma**!" Kyuhyun menggeram, kesabarannya sudah menyurut. Kenapa anak ini begitu pembangkang seperti dirinya? Kyuhyun mencoba tak bergeming, kali ini ia mencoba memberikan gerakkan kasar sebagai respon.

Satu tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sungmin, membawanya kearah belakang hingga bocah manis ini sulit bergerak. Sementara satu tangan lagi, ia gunakan untuk melepas seragam sekolah yang membalut sekujur tubuh mungil itu.

**Kyuhyun Pov.**

Apakah sudah waktunya kali ini aku bercerita? Membagi kesakitanku pada satu anak yang tengah menangis dibawah sana.

Apakah sudah waktunya aku membiarkan posisi ini terlepas? Memilih bocah tak berdosa ini untuk mendengarkan bagaimana laki-laki tua itu mengerjai tubuhku.

Apakah sudah waktunya? Kali ini tangisan bocah manis itu terdengar begitu tak asing, membawaku kedalam sebuah perasaan menyakitkan lain yang nyaris sama dengan waktu itu, dengan hujan sebagai penyahut isakkan yang kukeluarkan.

Apakah aku pantas mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya? Mencintai dalam kesakitan yang akan kuberikan, membiarkannya menangis ditengah alasan tak logis. Ini semua terjadi…, aku mencintainya tanpa proses. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, tanpa aku mengerti kenapa. Dalam mata rubahnya tersirat beribu kepolosan, anak manis ini mengikatku pada satu kata.

'Cinta….'

Kedua manikku tak pernah lepas, tubuh putihnya terpampang nyata dengan garis cahaya tak menyilaukan dari lampu kamar mandi. Hisapan pada titik terlemahnya sudah keberikan, bahkan deru nafas tak stabil dari indera penciumanku tak mampu menyurutkan tangisannya. Ia merintih, satu nama terus terdengar.

"**Appa**…"

Apakah ayah dari bocah ini begitu dirindukan? Beribu pertanyaan muncul dalam benakku tentang anak ini. Tentang bagaimana ia dibesarkan, tentang bagaimana Sungmin kecil tumbuh menjadi anak yang begitu manis. Kecupan lembut penenang batin coba kuberikan padanya, bibir kecilnya tak menyahut. Perasaan seperti ini tak pernah kurasakan pada siapapun, bahkan Ji Ahn. Tak mampu melakukannya.

"Jangan katakan ini pada siapapun, atau ibumu akan dalam bahaya." Satu kalimat yang berhasil membuatnya bungkam, kedua matanya membelalak lebar. Penggambaran tentang seberapa jahatnya diriku tak kuhiraukan. Masih terisak dengan suara redam, Sungmin membekap mulut. Akhirnya anak ini diam. Sedikit ancaman berhasil menyurutkan niatnya.

Perlahan aku melepas celana yang membalut kaki jenjangku, matanya mengedar masih menerka untuk aktivitas apa yang akan kulakukan selajutnya. Mata kami bertaut singkat, ketakutan itu tergambar jelas menjadi rona merah dalam wajahnya. Ia menggigil, pegangan tanganku pada tangannya kueratkan.

"**Ahjussi**…, jangan sakiti aku." Ia merintih rendah. Aku tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Katakanlah itu, kau semakin mirip denganku saat itu." Reaksi yang kukeluarkan sepertinya tak terlalu baik, ia kembali menangis dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat. Maafkan aku.., maafkan aku karena membuatmu menjadi seperti diriku. Sekali lagi…, aku minta maaf.

Mencoba memberikannya getaran kasih sayang, kecupan lembut kuberikan pada bibirnya. Masih dengan respon yang sama, ia terus bergetar dan menangis. Gerakkan inti kuberikan, penisku yang sudah menegang kugesekkan dilubang rectumnya. Geliat tak nyaman diberikan, kali ini ia meronta lagi.

"Kubilang tenang!" Kali ini aku berteriak. Anak itu kembali terpekur, intonasi yang kuberikan jauh lebih tinggi dari tadi. Aku merenggangkan kakinya yang sempat terkatup, mempersiapkan segalanya. Sedikit lagi…

"**Ah..ahjussi**." Lirihan kalimat dari anak itu tak mampu membuatku menjeda. Dengan satu gerakkan cepat, sembari menggumamkan kata maaf, aku mendorong tubuhku kedepan. Membuat penisku melesak masuk kedalam, merobek rectum sempit itu.

"**Eomma**!" Ia berteriak kencang, tangisannya serasa memecah segala saraf. Darah mengucur dibawah sana, tubuhku bergetar. Ini benar-benar seperti diriku yang dulu, dengan segenap kekuatan yang kumiliki mulutnya kudekap kuat.

Hentakkan demi hentakkan membuatnya mengerang tak karuan. Aku tahu ini sakit, bahkan lebih sakit dari apa yang pernah terpikirkan. Aku memajukan tubuhku, ia menangis dan hampir pingsan. Ini bukan sebatas kepuasan, melakukannya seperti berbalas dendam.

Balas dendam pada orang yang kucintai itu terdengar konyol bukan? Tapi, demi apa yang pernah berbekas. Aku akan melakukannya, menyakitinya itu sama saja dengan mencintainya. Sekali lagi aku mengecup kedua mata rubah itu, kecupan yang sangat halus. Deru nafasnya melemah, makin lambat. Sedikit lagi, ia mengatupkan mata.

"Maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

_12/Mei/1999/Seoul._

**Author Pov.**

Jung Soo mengkerutkan kening, hari ini tepat hari ke-8 Sungmin tidak masuk sekolah. Selalu terdengar rengekkan tak mau jika sang ibu meninggalkannya sendiri. Selalu menangis dengan rintihan kesakitan saat hendak berjalan. Berulang kali pengobatan telah ditawarkan, tapi Sungmin tetap menolak dengan gigih.

Hanya ada satu alasan yang selalu dilontarkannya.

'Ia takut untuk bermimpi buruk lagi.'

Jung Soo kebingungan, apa yang dimaksud dengan mimpi buruk? Kontenplasinya hanya satu; Sungmin harus tetap sehat. Gelagat aneh selalu membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat, Young Woon bahkan mendesak untuk pergi ke Seoul setelah mendengar berita ini.

Bahkan pengajar disekolah Sungmin, seorang guru cantik bernama Kim Heechul selalu memaksa untuk datang menjenguk. Ia terduduk disisi kasur, tatapan mereka menyatu sesaat. Dalam manik **onyx**nya, Jung Soo tahu bahwa hanya tatapan kosong yang diberikan sang anak padanya.

"Sungmin-**ah**…, ibu akan membelikanmu sepatu yang kau inginkan. Yang berwarna putih itu, tapi tolong katakan apa yang telah terjadi. Kenapa kau tidak mau makan? Ada apa dengan kakimu? Apa kakimu sakit?" Suara yang pelan, bahkan nyaris berbisik tak mampu menenangkan Sungmin yang tengah berbaring meringkuk tepat dibawah selimut kasur. Jung Soo makin tak mengerti kenapa jika ia menanyakan hal ini maka tangisan Sungmin akan terdengar jelas. Bahkan sekarang, Sungmin melakukannya lagi.

"Sssttt, jangan menangis, apa kau merindukan **appa**?" Tubuh Jung Soo mendekat, lengan putihnya hendak memberikan sebuah kehangatan. Satu nama yang dirindukan membuat bocah manis itu mendongak spontan, wajahnya pias dengan butiran bening yang meluruh.

"**Appa** akan datang?" Suara serak itu membuat Jung Soo mengatupkan mata, rasa sesak menjalar sampai menusuk batin. Ia tahu, Sungmin pasti lelah menangis. Tapi yang ia tidak tahu, kenapa anak ini tak mau menghentikan tangisannya.

"Tentu **appa** akan datang, tapi Sungmin harus sekolah dan makan. Kau tidak maukan membuat **appa **sedih karena berat badanmu yang menurun juga nilai sekolah yang tidak baik?" Sungmin mengangguk, tentu ia tidak mau. Sosok laki-laki yang dihormati itu tidak akan dikecewakan, Sungmin tersenyum kecil setelah sebelumnya menghapus sisa air mata yang menggenang.

"**Cha!** Sungmin-**ah**, ibu sudah buatkan daging sapi. Ji Ahn **ahjumma** tadi membelikan banyak sekali daging sapi, kau mau makan dulu atau minum obat dulu?" Sungmin terpekik, sejenak kata-kata yang Jung Soo katakan membuatnya lupa dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kedua manik rubahnya bersinar dengan polos, satu jari mengacung diudara.

"Aku mau makan! Tapi tidak dengan obat." Seulas senyum terpampang diwajah cantik Jung Soo, anggukkan samar terlihat semakin manis ketika wajah Sungmin terpekik senang dengan daging yang masuk kedalam mulut.

"Enak?" Pertanyaan itu dihadiahkan anggukkan, daging sapi adalah daging kesukaannya.

Namun senyumannya memudar, pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit hingga memberikan akses untuk melihat dunia luar membuatnya berjengit. Siluet laki-laki pucat yang ditakutkan tersenyum manis, dengan tatapan intens. Kyuhyun mengarahkan satu jarinya kearah bibir.

"Ssst…" Berbisik pelan, dengan senyuman yang tak pernah pudar.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

**Kami update lagi membawa chapt 3 FF ini ^_^**

**Sebelumnya, bolehkah kami mengkonfirmasi sesuatu? Mungkin FF ini sungguh jauh dari harapan para readers sekalian, dengan tema yang kami usung, kami jelas tahu FF ini pasti sangat tidak disukai. Karakter yang ekstrim, cerita yang terlalu kelam juga beberapa adegan kekerasan sungguh berbeda dari ff pedo lainnya di .**

**Mungkin ini memang sebuah cerita yang tidak layak baca, bukan cerita manis dimana para karakter akan menempuh kehidupan bahagia setelah melakukan sebuah kejahatan, kami tahu ini sangatlah jauh dari harapan kalian semua. Sekali lagi kami beritahu, cerita ini bukan cerita dimana sang anak kecil akan bahagia dengan perasaan sang dewasa, ini cerita dimana perasaan sang dewasa begitu memberatkan bagi sang bocah. Jadi, kami mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya #bow.**

**Dan untuk para reviewers, kami benar-benar berterimakasih pada kalian semua. #bow. Benar-benar berterimakasih, ditengah alur cerita yang tak disukai, kalian masih dengan berbaik hati memberikan sebuah dukungan berbentuk komentar. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak #bow.**

**Maaf atas typo, alur cerita yang lambat, diksi yang tak mudah dimengerti. Dan lain-lain, kalian bisa beritahu kami di kotak review jika ff ini tak pantas dipublish lagi, kami akan segera menghapusnya.**

**Untuk keadaan Kyuhyun, kami terinspirasi dari beberapa kejadian yang sering diberitakan di televisi. Yang kami tahu, tekanan batin dari korban pedophilia akan membuatnya menjadi salah satu tersangka di kemudian hari, hehehehe. Jadi intinya, disini bukan hanya sosok Kyuhyun yang jahat. **

**Etude: ****komposisi****singkat****untuk****instrumen solo****, ****dimaksudkan****sebagai latihan**** oleh para maestro didunia musik****untuk**** mendemonstrasikan****keahlian teknis**** mereka.**

**Authornya 2 orang?: Yep! Kami dua orang! :D kami kembar loh! #bruaggghhh.**

**Thanks to Review: hapsarikyuku| | Yuuhee| bebek| KyuMinKyuMin| Lee Hyuk Nara|| abilhikmah| PrinceJoy| Choi Yuan| evilnemo97| ckhislsm137| paprikapupmkin| Iam E.L.F and JOYer| Zen Liu| winecoupe137| tripler lee| raeRelf| janie4750| evilbunny| min| zAra evilkyu| ChoLee| ChanMoody| Guest| Qhia503| d'jung| Cho Na Na| deviyanti137| Guest| nuora| Phia89| winecouple| scp| sissy| yukinaalda| ISungyi| baekhyunniewife| Melodyna| sitapumpkinelf| chaerashin| lovelykyumin| Cungie Cho| MinnieGals| Gyumina| totomato| Heeni| Lee Sanghyun| pumpkinsparkyumin| OhSooYeol| TifyTiffanyLee| SPREAD JOY137| kyumin pu| egy| Maximumelf| Miyoori29| Chikyumin| Cho Min Ri| I was a Dreamer| Fishy kece| fariny| Guest| Reva KyuMinElf II| evil vs bunny| Rianichi| vivi hwamin| Zahra Amelia| yanaleekyumin| QQ KyuminShipper| Ranny| Ritsu HyunMin| Guest| Guest| Guest| NaizhuAmakusa| Ristinok137| Sparkyu| **

**Chapt ini kependekkan ya? ._. ngehuahahaha xD! Chapt depan kami usahakan bikin yang puanjangggg /wink/**

**Jadi apakah ff ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Red shoes.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance.**

**Main pair: KyuMin. **

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Song Ji Ahn (OC), Kim Heechul and others.**

**Disclaimer: Characters in this story isn't mine! But for story, is mine! And only mine!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Male X Male, NC, Rape scene, OC, OOC, Pedo Kyu! Kid Min, GS for Leeteuk, miss typo, dll.**

**Summary: "Anak manis itu kembali tersenyum, menenteng sepatu putih dengan sedikit bercak merah merekah darah. Obsidiannya menangis, mengutukmu dalam segala perbuatanmu. Dan kini lullaby malam yang selalu dinyanyikan menjadi pengantar untuknya mulai beristirahat. Cho Kyuhyun, pantaskah kau mengatas namakan cinta atas aksimu?"**

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHOR OR THIS STORY! **

**BUT FOR CAST, I CANT TOLERIR THAT!**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! **

**Happy reading ^^**

**Kyuhyun. (27 tahun)**

**Sungmin (7 tahun)**

.

.

.

**Author Pov.**

Entitas didepan sana terus dipandangi, gelagat tak suka Sungmin tampilkan nyata. Ia tak bersuara, sama sekali tak ada gema. Hanya tatapan penuh dengki, memerangkap Kyuhyun kedalam kobaran api dendam. Nyatanya bocah ini tahu arti membenci, sekalipun ia bocah yang sangat polos. Sungmin tahu orang jahat harus mendapat hukuman.

Nyalinya sedikit menciut ketika Kyuhyun membalas pandang. Saat laki-laki jangkung itu mengambil langkah basar untuk memasuki kamarnya, Sungmin hanya mampu menundukkan kepala. Ibunya telah pergi, menjanjikan sebuah sepatu putih yang diangan-angankan. Bocah ini merutuk, seharusnya ia tak minta dibelikan sepatu. Jika seperti itu, maka dirinya tak perlu terkurung ditempat bodoh ini.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?" Sejenak perhatian itu tak diindahkan, pertanyaan itu tak ingin dijawabnya. Emosi yang membuncah bahkan sesekali membuat pemikiran untuk membunuh Kyuhyun muncul. Namun dengan tubuh dan koneksi sekecil dirinya, apa yang bisa dilakukan?

"Kemarilah…" Kyuhyun menggapai tangan. Jari-jemari mereka bertaut, sentuhan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan membuat tubuhnya sedikit berjengit. Demi apapun, untuk kali ini Sungmin benar-benar mengutuk keadaan.

Sungmin membeku, respon ini cukup menggambarkan sebuah penolakkan keras. Tak mau berpindah secentipun, bocah ini masih terpekur ditempat. Ia tak akan membuat dirinya kembali dihadapkan beribu ketakutan seperti hari itu, hari dimana semua terasa koyak. Kyuhyun merampasnya, merampas hal paling berharga yang dimiliki bocah ini.

**Srettt!**

Tarikkan keras sebagai definisi awal kebencian Kyuhyun terhadap penolakkan membuat Sungmin membulatkan mata. Kakinya tertarik secara tiba-tiba, memindahkan tubuhnya kesatu tempat yang paling tidak diinginkan. Kulit intim yang terluka bergesekkan, lenguhan kecil kesakitan yang dikeluarkan bocah ini membuat Kyuhyun meringis sejenak. Seolah batu, ia menutup hati nurani dan tetap menariknya kearah yang dituju.

"**Ahjussi apayeo**!" Sungmin memekik, garis kemerahan yang dimiliki bergetar tanda tak terima. Mata rubahnya memerah, setitik bening kristal mulai menggenangi hingga membuat sebagian pemandangan nyata menjadi sedikit blur.

Satu gerakkan tak main-main dikeluarkan Kyuhyun, ia membawa tubuh anak ini kedalam gendongannya. Sungmin memberontak, ia menendang kasar apapun yang ada. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, pergerakkannya kaku pada satu hal. Anak ini harus mengikuti 'jalannya'.

.

.

.

Di mobil, keadaan pengap juga hening mulai menyapa ruang indera. Tak ada yang ingin bicara, tak ada tanda-tanda sebuah topik penting. Kyuhyun terdiam, tatapan matanya sengit membingkai bocah yang meringkuk dijok depan. Sesekali pria pucat ini menghela nafas, tindakannya untuk membawa bocah ini ketempat ternyaman sia-sia. Bayang-bayang tentang penyesalan menjadi prioritasnya untuk segera melancarkan hal yang tak diinginkan.

"**Ah**…**ahjusssi**." Tak ada reaksi lain selain keterkejutan, wajah Kyuhyun condong kedepan hingga memenjarakan bocah ini kedalam satu pergerakkan. Tubuh Sungmin tertidur dengan posisi punggung yang menempel pada jok, sementara tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak maju menepis jarak.

Bilik paru-paru Kyuhyun seakan memberontak. Rongga udara yang masuk langsung menyerang indera pernafasan. Satu wajah yang terlihat tegang ketika ia memulai aksi tak pantasnya menjadi alasan kenapa denyutan didahi semakin terasakan.

Namun satu gelengan keras hati nuraninya dapatkan, secepat mungkin Kyuhyun melumat garis kemerahan yang terpampang didepan sana. Menghisapnya dengan intensitas cepat, lenguhan kesakitan terdengar. Bibir Sungmin sudah membengkak, tapi Kyuhyun tak akan berhenti. Bahkan ringisan samar yang terdengar membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa menulikan telinga.

"Lepaskan aku! **Ahjussi** jahat lepaskan aku!" Pukulan kecil Sungmin berikan, rasa sakit tak seberapa dapat pemuda pucat ini tepis. Mata Kyuhyun mengedar, bisa ia lihat manik bocah itu bergerak tak beraturan. Ketakutan begitu tergambarkan, Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Kenapa ia yang waktu itu begitu sama dengan anak ini?

Kyuhyun melepas pagutannya, jemari lentik itu segera menangkup wajah Sungmin. Iris **hazel**nya berkerja dengan tatapan tak mengenakkan, menatap bocah didepannya dengan wajah kemerahan.

"Dengarkan aku!" Sontak tangisan yang hendak dikeluarkan terjeda. Wajah Kyuhyun mendekat kearah telinga, sepertinya laki-laki ini berniat berbisik.

Kecupan halus ia hadiahkan, Sungmin menutup mata. Gambaran hitam yang diberikan retina kini dikuasai reka adegan beberapa hari lalu. Sungmin menggigil, apa kejadian itu akan terulang lagi?

"Saat itu hujan dan jalanan sangat gelap. Aku menangis, sama seperti dirimu. Ditengah guyuran dan ditengah rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuh, kau tahu…" Sungmin membuka mata, potongan mengerikan itu kembali menyapa gendang telinga. Ia menggeleng, isakkan-isakkan kecil kini lolos dari bibir **cherry**nya. Yang diceritakan kali ini, lebih mengerikan ketimbang beberapa hari lalu.

.

.

.

**Flashback. **

**Kyuhyun Pov.**

_16 years ago. _

_27/June/1983/Seoul._

_Ketika itu aku berjalan saat hujan, pandangan yang merabun akibat buliran bening yang diberikan langit membuat tapakkan kaki yang kulakukan mengecil. Terkadang sketsa yang terpampang menjadi blur, sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk membenci hujan. Selain membutakan penglihatan, aku ingat paman tua itu menunggu disudut lorong jalan. _

_Menyeringai kearahku, menungguku untuk berjalan kearahnya. _

"_Kenapa terlambat keponakkanku?!" Suara hujan berhasil meredam teriakkan itu hingga terdengar seperti berbisik. Aku menggigil, guyuran hujan membuat tubuhku hampir beku. Seakan tahu apa yang terjadi kedepannya, aku enggan melangkah maju. _

_Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, mendekat kearahku tanpa sepatah katapun. Aura tubuhnya memerangkapkanku pada satu kejadian. Kesakitan yang kurasakan itu menyesakkan. Ia melakukannya dikamar mandi rumah. Dan aku tak mampu melakukan apapun selain berteriak. _

"_**Wae**__? Sudah berani tidak sopan dengan pamanmu?" Aku menggeleng, jika mengangguk aku akan mendapatkan pukulan dikepala. Dan jika aku menggeleng, aku tidak bisa berjalan mundur. Dan opsi kedua menjadi pilihanku. _

_Siapa yang bersalah? Aku yang membiarkannya melakukan ini semua? Orang itu yang tanpa hati nurani berani membekapku dalam satu tindakan? Atau Tuhan yang menciptakan sampai keadaan ini berlangsung? _

_Gerakkannya tak dramatis, ia berjalan cepat menuju kearahku. Pandangannya fokus kearah kedua kakiku, setelah itu menabrakanku kasar hingga punggung ini tepat menyentuh aspal. Rasanya sakit, tapi ia tak mengindahkan. Aku menggigit bibir, perih dan dingin secara bersamaan mendominasi menyerang tubuh. _

"_**Ah…ahjussi.**__ Untuk kali ini saja kumohon biarkan aku lepas." Yang kutahu ia menulikan telinga. Tangan kotornya menjamah setiap sudut tubuhku. Tak memberikan jeda, pakaianku terhempas kesisi jalan. Aku merutuk, seakan takdir mengiyakan, tak ada seorangpun yang lewat dijalan ini. _

"_Tutup mulutmu! Tak akan ada makanan jika kau berani melawan! Sudah untung aku bersedia mengurusmu!" Kau dengar? Bahkan jawabannya lebih buruk dari apa yang tidak kuharapkan. Ini bukan sebuah pilihan, jika aku menolak maka aku akan mati kelaparan. Tapi jika aku membiarkan, ini sama saja dengan mati perlahan. Keduanya tak menguntungkanku, menyakitiku, pilihan yang diberikan merujuk pada sebuah keuntungan. Dan keuntungan orang itu, merusakku._

_Ketika pendengaranku mulai stabil, aku merasakan satu hal…_

**Flashback off. **

**Kyuhyun Pov End. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov. **

"Arghhh!" Sungmin berteriak, sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk menutup telinga. Tak mendengar apapun, ia mencoba untuk tetap menyalahkan orang itu. Sungmin makin tak tenang, kepalanya menggeleng keras. Matanya mengerjap tak tahan, ia tak mau diceritakan dongeng murahan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, bahkan ketika teriakkan untuk berhenti terdengar. Ia, masih menikmati keadaan syok bocah ini. Ketimbang waktu itu, Sungmin lebih memiliki keberanian. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang diam dan seolah menikmati hal yang telah terjadi.

"Sungmin-**ah**, ini saatnya kau sekolah. **Ahjussi** akan menjemputmu nanti, kita sudah sampai. Ingat! Jangan ceritakan apapun tentang ini. Ini rahasia kita…" Sungmin membulatkan mata. Sekalipun ia dipaksa bersumpah untuk bicara, hanya dengan tatapan Kyuhyun saja, mulutnya bisa terkatup rapat. Dan ia hanya mampu membisu.

"**Ahjussi** mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

Pandangan Sungmin mengedar kepenjuru kelas, delapan hari membolos membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulanan banyak pertanyaan. Ditambah kondisi kakinya yang terus mengatup ketika berjalan, para guru mulai mengerenyitkan kening. Seperti kali ini, guru Kim Heechul menampilkan gurat paling antusias. Entah apa yang terjadi, sejak memandang Sungmin pertama kali. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Heechul berjalan kearah bangku Sungmin, sontak para murid memberikan jalan. Ia berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuh satu sama lain. Tak ingin membuat Sungmin takut, senyum simpul dan permen keju diberikan sebagai salam. Sungmin memundurkan tubuh, ada gelagat tak nyaman ketika laki-laki cantik ini memandangnya intens.

"Sungmin-**ah**, boleh pak guru bertanya padamu?" Sungmin terdiam, pertanyaan apalagi kali ini? Cukup ia membeberkan hal itu beberapa waktu lalu, Kim Heechul tak perlu tahu banyak hal. Tak ingin dicurigai, Sungmin mengangguk canggung, genangan mata berair yang hampir meluruh jatuh semakin membuat urat samar dikening Si guru cantik terpampang.

"Eum…, kemarin kenapa tidak masuk sekolah? Ibumu bilang, kau takut mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk apa?" Nadanya meramah, Sungmin menelan ludah. Seperti kali ini, ia bermimpi buruk lagi. Mimpi buruknya adalah, pertanyaan ini terus dilontarkan. Tak sadarkah ia ini seperti memaksanya untuk mengulang detail kejadian itu lagi?

"Seekor monster memakan kakiku." Heechul mengkerutkan kening, lama dalam dunia psikologis tak membuatnya langsung percaya. Anak ini sudah memunculkan gestur aneh, selain cara jalan. Fokusnya pada pelajaran kian hari kian memburuk. Ketika ditanya tentang darah, ia akan berteriak. Ketika ditanya tentang hal yang indah, anak ini menangis. Ini terasa ganjil. Dan Heechul cukup tahu bahwa anak ini tidak baik-baik saja.

"Setelah pulang sekolah, kau mau bermain bersama pak guru tidak?" Sungmin menggeleng, ia terlalu takut mengenal orang baru lagi. Cukup, ia rasa ini cukup. Dirinya tidak ingin diintrogasi lebih dari ini. Sungmin menunduk, isakkan-isakkan kecil terdengar lirih. Hal ini sepertinya mampu membuat Kim Heechul bungkam seketika.

"Baiklah…, **Songsaengnim** tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Ingat makan ya? Kau makin kurus sekarang."

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam, sejak kepulangannya dari sekolah ia tak berniat bicara dengan siapapun. Tak terkecuali Kibum, teman sepermainannya. Matanya menatap lurus, objek pucat itu dibidiknya dengan tatapan tajam. Ji Ahn, Jung Soo, dan Kyuhyun memberikan reaksi berbeda. Dua dari mereka menggaruk tengkuk risih, sedangkan satunya lagi. Kyuhyun mengumbar senyum manis.

"Sungmin-**ah**, kau suka sepatunya?" Kali ini Sungmin menggeleng, gara-gara sepatu itu ia harus berangkat sekolah dengan Kyuhyun. Ia membenci sepatu putih ini, dan ia membenci siapapun yang masih diam seolah tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Sungmin-**ah**, jika tidak suka kita bisa beli yang baru. Kau mau pergi bersama **ahjussi**? Kita ajak Kibum juga." Tiba-tiba dilingkaran meja makan itu, Ji Ahn mengkerutkan kening. Ini bukan Kyuhyun, yang ia tahu, Kyuhyun tak semudah itu memberikan sebuah ajakkan. Tak terkecuali pada anak kecil, bahkan tingkat kesinisannya bisa meningkat.

"**Anniyeo**, kau tidak perlu merepotkan diri Kyuhyun-**ah**. Sungmin sudah sangat suka sepatu itu. Ayo Sungmin, katakan terimakasih pada-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapan, suara lain menginterupsi.

"**Eomma**!" Sungmin membentak, suara tenor itu memunculkan keheningan baru, yang biasanya riang terdengar lebih lirih.

"Aku ingin pulang bertemu **appa**! Aku tidak suka disini! Aku ingin pulang!" 4 insan yang berada ditempat ini kontan terkejut, Kibum sontak menangis. Ia tak mau temannya pergi, dan Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Teriakkan Sungmin membuat Jung Soo menggaruk tengkuk canggung, tak meminta maaf secara lisan. Jung Soo menunduk kaku, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau tidak suka disini Sungmin? Paman akan membelikanmu sepeda…" Sungmin tetap menggeleng, lagi-lagi anak ini menangis. Dengan gesit, tubuhnya menuruni kursi makan. Berlari cepat kearah tangga, dan setelah itu terdengar debaman pintu yang cukup keras. Jung Soo hendak menyusul Sungmin, namun gerakkan cepat dari Kyuhyun membuatnya terperangah.

"Biar aku yang menenangkan Sungmin."

.

.

.

Sungmin membelalakkan mata, decitan pintu terdengar rendah. Namun setiap interaksi yang terjadi, ia tangkap dengan reaksi yang berlebihan. Sudah diduganya, Kyuhyun datang lagi. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun menampilkan ekspressi tak biasa. Alisnya menyatu, air mukanya lebih keruh.

"Berniat pergi dariku?" Lontaran itu terdengar setelah sebelumnya Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar. Sungmin meneguk ludah, ia takut. Tapakkan kaki laki-laki itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Ia memundurkan tubuh, gerakkan sia-sia digunakannya sebagai balasan. Punggungnya terkantuk dinding.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang ingin pergi dariku dihadapan ibumu, **ahjussi** akan membunuhmu." Sungmin hendak menangis, tapi bibirnya tak bisa mengeluarkan isakkan. Tangan besar Kyuhyun telah meredamnya, dadanya sesak. Perasaan itu lagi-lagi bergemuruh. Takut, benci, dendam, kombinasi yang pas untuk mengutarakan seberapa besar rasa ingin membunuhnya. Harusnya ia yang membunuh Kyuhyun. Dan lain kali, bocah ini akan melakukannya.

"Sungmin diam! Atau **ahjussi** akan melakukan hal itu disini." Sungmin terisak, ia ingin sekali diam. Namun ia tak bisa, entah mengapa tangisan ini sangat sulit menuruti kinerja otak. Sungmin mengangguk, tapi ia terus terisak. Kyuhyun tersenyum, bocah ini jadi lebih penurut. Dengan gerakkan pelan, tangan besarnya membaringkan tubuh bocah itu.

Menatap sejenak wajah basahnya, hingga ia berpikir untuk mengikis jarak dengan pagutan pelan. Sungmin terpekur, lagi-lagi sebuah cumbuan. Ia tak terlalu mengerti tentang apa yang akan didapatkan untuk kegiatan ini, yang ia tahu. Ia dan Kyuhyun tidak pantas melakukannya.

Semakin lama, cumbuannya makin teralih. Dari bibir kearah leher, hingga kepundak, dan menuju satu tonjolan kecil didada anak mungil ini. Tanpa aba-aba, kausnya tersingkap hingga memamerkan tubuh mungilnya. Menghisapnya kuat, Sungmin kembali terisak. Saliva Kyuhyun terasa hangat, melumuri tubuh teratasnya. Beralih ke pusar, ia semakin menggeliat tak nyaman.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun membuka celana Sungmin kasar. Kyuhyun telah berjanji untuk tidak melakukanya jika ia diam. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, tubuhnya dijamah secara kasar. Ia memang tak terlalu bisa mendefinisikan kelembutan dari orang ini, karna yang ia tahu. Orang jahat adalah orang yang tak pernah memberikan kelembutan.

Kyuhyun ikut membuka celana, tidak terlalu cepat karena pergerakkannya serasa dibatasi. Sungmin menganga, ia tak mau ini terulang lagi. Seperti malam itu, Kyuhyun tak memberikan ruang untuk Sungmin merasakan kesakitan yang lebih rendah.

"Akhhhh…" Teriakkan Sungmin teredam, tangan besar Kyuhyun mendekap bibirnya erat. Sentakkan tiba-tiba yang Kyuhyun lakukan membuat Sungmin menangis dalam bekapan telapak tangannya. Penisnya melesat masuk tanpa ada aba-aba.

Sungmin menangis, hentakan demi hentakkan membuat bagian intimnya mengeluarkan cairan kental berbau anyir. Kyuhyun tersenyum, sesekali laki-laki ini memberikan kecupan kecil dibagaian wajah. Tak jarang, ungkapan tentang sebuah perasaan ia lontarkan sebagai penenang.

"Sungmin-**ah**…" Kedua orang ini tersentak, dari luar kamar ada suara yang begitu jelas. Kyuhyun membulatkan mata sementara Sungmin mencoba berteriak.

Knop pintu berputar…, sebentar lagi maka celah akan terbuka. Apakah Sungmin bisa? Tak ada yang tahu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

**Yeaaayyyyy! Kami datang lagi xD huahahahahahaha. Jujur, kami bener-bener takut waktu ngetik rentetan-rentetan scene diatas, karena kami juga masih anak-anak jadi buat ff ini bisa dibilang kayak pergolakkan batin. Huuuu gemeter T^T kkk~ Ah iya! Chingu-deul ada yg suka lagu klasik? Klo mau dpt feel ff ini, bisa denger sonatanya Beethoven. Moonlight sonata, karna kami juga denger itu pas nulis ff ini xD kkk~**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata, diksi yang berantakan, typo, miss typo, alur yang tidak jelas, dan lain-lain yang memperburuk FF ini. Kami benar-benar minta maaf #bow.**

**Terimakasih untuk segala review, fav, follow, dan tentu saja pembaca sekalian :D terimakasih banyak #bow. Jika ff ini memang tak layak untuk dibaca, bisa beri tahu kami lewat kolom review atau PM. Kami bisa menghapus secepatnya ^^**

**Maaf tidak bisa membalas semua review, huhuhu kami ngantuk berat ToT. #bow.**

**Minnie Kyumin: Ahhh! Jeongmal Jeosonghamnida chingu ToT #bow tapi terimakasih untuk reviewnya :D #bow. Semoga ff ini tidak mengecewakan.**

**Oh iya! Ada yang nanya kami udh kuliah atau Sma? Huewwweeee #ngek! Kami masih smp~ T^T tunggu kelulusan tahun depan baru bisa masuk SMA #Jduarrr kkk~**

**Jadi apakah ff ini masih pantas untuk dilanjutkan?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Red shoes.**

**Author: Meonk and Deog.**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance.**

**Main pair: KyuMin. **

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Song Ji Ahn (OC), Kim Heechul and others.**

**Disclaimer: Characters in this story isn't mine! But for story, is mine! And only mine!**

**Warning: Yaoi, Male X Male, NC, Rape scene, OC, OOC, Pedo Kyu! Kid Min, GS for Leeteuk, miss typo, dll.**

**Summary: "Anak manis itu kembali tersenyum, menenteng sepatu putih dengan sedikit bercak merah merekah darah. Obsidiannya menangis, mengutukmu dalam segala perbuatanmu. Dan kini lullaby malam yang selalu dinyanyikan menjadi pengantar untuknya mulai beristirahat. Cho Kyuhyun, pantaskah kau mengatas namakan cinta atas aksimu?"**

**YOU CAN BASH AUTHOR OR THIS STORY! **

**BUT FOR CAST, I CANT TOLERIR THAT!**

**NO COPAST! NO PLAGIARISM!**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! **

**Happy reading ^^**

**Kyuhyun. (27 tahun)**

**Sungmin (7 tahun)**

.

.

.

**Author Pov**

Tapakkan yang terdengar makin memperjelas entitas apa yang akan datang. Corak kemerahan menjadi dominasi warna pada raut wajah, Kyuhyun makin erat membekap garis cherry si bocah, tak ada suara yang boleh terdengar. Rasa takut teramat sangat membuncah dari balik nurani, logika yang bermain membuat akal pikiran terproses cepat. Dari pelipis, cairan bening dingin memperjelas ketegangan. Secepat mungkin, Kyuhyun memutar otak.

Berkutat pada aksi diam bisa saja akan membawanya kedalam konsekuensi baru; jadi ia memilih melepaskan kesejatiannya dari titik tersensitif sang bocah, dihadiahi ringisan samar, Kyuhyun terpaksa menulikan telinga. Menenangkan Sungmin bukanlah jalan terbaik saat ini.

Kontan jemari lentiknya memposisikan sebaik mungkin kondisi celana, mengaitkan resleting yang sempat terbuka lalu berusaha berdiri tegak. Tangan besarnya tak memberikan jeda untuk sang bocah bernafas, sebuah selimut tebal kini digunakannya untuk menutupi sebagian tubuh Sungmin yang terekspos.

**Ceklek.**

Tubuh seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, beberapa kerutan yang terlihat didahi mengindikasikan sebuah kecurigaan yang sempat terdengar dari rintihan samar. Namun responnya mulai terlihat biasa, kecurigaan lain wanita ini buang seketika, ia mendesah pelan mendapati sang anak tengah meringkuk dibawah selimut tebal.

Tubuh Sungmin mengkaku, tak ada pergerakkan berarti. Ia berakting layaknya ia benar-benar seorang bocah yang merajuk dengan pura-pura tidur. Seulas senyum dipamerkan, ia rasa Sungmin mulai dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Ketegangan yang sempat menjadi momok tak membuatnya melapisi suara. Ia buat gesturnya seringan mungkin, dengan duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk punggung si kecil yang membelakangi.

"Dia merajuk, kurasa kita harus membiarkannya bertemu dengan Young Woon **hyung**." Tak ada gelagat artifisial dalam nada bicaranya, begitu natural ditambah dengan seulas senyum. Dari balik selimut, manik rubah Sungmin membelalak lebar. Dadanya berdegup kencang, iming-iming bertemu sang ayah memberikan harapan kecil untuknya tidak melanjutkan tangisan.

"**Anniyeo** Kyuhyun-**ah**…, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Biar ayahnya saja yang datang kemari." Kyuhyun menggeleng, acuannya kali ini bukanlah membuat anak itu berhenti menangis. Fokusnya adalah bagaimana ia bisa membentuk karakter sebegitu baik, dan mendapatkan kepercayaan yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa **noona**, aku yang akan mengantarnya kesana." Tak membiarkan hembusan angin berlalu begitu saja, Sungmin kembali menangis. Sungmin tahu, kalimat tentang mengantarkan yang Kyuhyun katakan hanya akan merujuk pada sebuah penyesalan. Tak ada kata kita, itu berarti perjalanan yang akan ditempuh hanya ia dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…"

"Sungmin-**ah**, kenapa menangis lagi? **Aigoo**, **eomma** minta maaf…" Jemari yang hendak menyingkap selimut tertahan oleh satu pergerakkan lain. **Hazel** Kyuhyun mengedar, gerakkan bola matanya tak setenang tadi. Kembali ia tersenyum, membuka mulut kemudian bicara.

"Biar aku yang mengurus Sungmin, **noona** bantu saja Ji Ahn didapur." Pergerakkan Jung Soo terhenti sejenak untuk menimbang, selang beberapa saat kepalanya mengangguk tanda iya. Memberikan sebuah tundukkan formal pada Kyuhyun juga ucapan penenang pada Sungmin, wanita cantik ini segera menghilang ditelan debaman pintu kamar.

"Bagaimana harimu disekolah? Menyenangkan?" Ada saat dimana ia enggan membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sehabis dilecehkan, ia tak semudah itu bersikap biasa saja. Rasa sakit difisik dan mental membuatnya memilih untuk bersikap membocah. Meringis sesaat, menginformasikan ada beberapa bagian tubuh yang terasa koyak.

"Tidak menjawabku eum…? Apa **ahjussi** menyakitimu? Tubuhmu masih sakit?" Lagi perkataan itu hanya menjadi interaksi tak bertuan, tak ada balasan. Kyuhyun hanya mendapati tangisan kecil. Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum, memori tentang kesakitan muncul berbarengan dengan mulainya setiap reka adegan. Kyuhyun menundukkan tubuh, mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin sembari menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Apa yang harus **ahjussi** lakukan agar **uri**-Sungmin**ie** memaafkanku?" Tangisan Sungmin semakin keras, ucapan Kyuhyun ia artikan berbeda. Bukan bagaimana cara Si dewasa memohon agar dimaafkan, melainkan sebuah titahan dimana ia dipaksa untuk memaafkan. Kelopak matanya serasa sangat sakit, sekalipun ia berniat berhenti menangis, namun hanya dengan aksi ini ada kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan memberikannya celah untuk lepas dari kesakitan.

"Kita ketaman dengan Kibum**ie** bagaimana? **Ahjussi** akan membelikanmu banyak es krim. Jangan menangis…"

.

.

.

Suasana tempat mereka berada dipenuhi dengan beberapa insan yang berlalu lalang, bisik-bisik kecil volume obrolan manusia terekam diindera pendengaran. Baru kali ini ia merasakan suasana riuh taman bermain, ada begitu banyak permainan yang bisa ia coba. Namun Sungmin malah melenyapkan sejenak rasa antusiasme.

"**A-appa**!" Dibalik gendongan Kyuhyun, Kibum bersuara kecil. Sesekali telunjuk putihnya menunjuk beberapa objek yang dirasa menyenangkan. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, reaksi sama tak dikeluarkan bocah yang berada dalam gandengannya. Sungmin hanya diam, tak berekspressi selayaknya. Maskot kartun kesukaan ia pandangai datar, kostum beruang itu entah sejak kapan ia rasa tak semenarik yang pernah ia tonton di televisi.

"Sungmin, kau ingin main sesuatu? Atau kau lapar? Kenapa hanya diam?" Sungmin menghentakkan kaki, rasa tak nyaman berada ditengah keramaian muncul. Ia tak lapar, ia tak senang disini. Ia hanya ingin pulang, tidur dan kembali bermimpi buruk.

"Aku mau pulang!" Kyuhyun terdiam, sejenak ia mengumpulkan kesabaran.

"Kita baru saja sampai, tidak mungkin kita langsung pulang. Kibum ingin naik bianglala, Sungmin pasti suka pemandangan dari atas." Sungmin menggeleng, iming-iming tak penting itu ia tampik dengan sekali gelengan. Sekali ia bilang ia ingin pulang, maka itu harus terjadi.

"Sungmin-**ah**…, turuti apa yang **ahjussi** katakan. Jika kau nakal seperti ini, **ahjussi** akan menghukummu." Bibir Sungmin bergetar, kata menghukum masuk dan ia telisik dengan artian yang buruk. Sungmin menggeleng, air matanya kembali penuh dipelupuk. Kali ini retinanya mengedar, gumpalan permen kapas dengan plastik bergambar yang didalamnya sudah dihadiahi ornament kucing kecil menjadi minatnya.

Seakan tahu, kaki Kyuhyun menghentak mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin. Genggaman tangannya pada jemari Sungmin mengendur, Sungmin tersenyum, **ahjussi** ini ia rasa bodoh. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak menyadari jika Sungmin tertinggal dibelakang.

"Sungmin-**ah**…, kau mau yang warna putih atau yang merah muda?" Kyuhyun masih sibuk memilih warna, sedangkan Kibum terkikik seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Merasa ada peluang, dengan tempo khas anak kecil ia berlari menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Dibalik aksi larinya, Sungmin meringis kecil. Rasa pedih menjalar kesekujur tubuh, terkadang bocah manis ini tak sengaja menabrakkan tubuh pada beberapa objek. Lamat, hingga ke kencang, kaki mungilnya menapak tanah tanpa rasa ragu. Intensitas tapakannya makin panjang ketika Kibum mulai memekik memanggil namanya.

"**Eomma**!" Anak ini berteriak, ketika ia membalikkan kepala untuk sadar kondisi apa yang telah tercipta, jarak Kyuhyun antara dirinya makin menipis. Kegaduhan mulai terjadi, beberapa bisikkan tentang ia sebagai subjek utama terdengar menyapu gendang.

"Sungmin! Berhenti!"

"Jangan menyentuhku! **Ahjussi** tidak boleh menyentuhku! Aku tidak mau…" Sungmin bergumam sinis, logikanya tak sejalan dengan gerak tubuh, bocah ini mulai kelelahan berlari. Nafasnya tersendat, pasokkan udara perlahan mulai menipis.

"**Yak**! Berhenti disana! Sungmin-**ah**!" Kyuhyun berteriak berang, menyamakan langkah dengan Sungmin cukup sulit ditambah dengan Kibum yang berada digendongannya.

Memutar tubuh, Sungmin memilih memotong jalan dengan berlari kearah kamar mandi umum.

**Bruaakkkk!**

Tubuh Sungmin terpental kearah tanah, bokongnya mendarat tepat dibawah sana. Ringisannya terdengar makin kontras, seseorang yang baru saja ia tabrak melebarkan mata.

"Oh! Sungmin-**ah**?!"

Murid didiknya tepat berada didepan mata, kerutan samar tampil dipelipis, baru hendak mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sungmin, suara lain menginterupsi guru cantik ini untuk menelisik siapa yang datang.

"Lee Sungmin!" Suara dari kejauhan membuat bocah ini tersentak, tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Dengan cepat ia membangunkan diri, bersembunyi dibalik kaki jenjang Sang guru. Sungmin menggerutu dengan kalimat yang tak mampu terdengar jelas.

"**Sonsaengnim**…" Bunyi yang tertangkap bergetar, Heechul mencoba memperjelas dengan menundukkan tubuh.

"Kumohon…" Baru hendak mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, interupsi jelas dilakukan sosok lain. Sosok jangkung pucat, dengan tatapan mata intens kearah sang murid didik.

"Sungmin-**ah** ada apa denganmu? Kenapa lari?" Sungmin mengenggap erat celana Heechul, keringat dingin nampak beberapa kali menjatuhi wajah. Heechul berkerut kening, sesaat kemudian suara bass laki-laki ini memulai percakapan.

"Kau…, keluarga murid didikku?"

"Kau guru Sungmin?" Kyuhyun memasang garis wajah, cebikkan pada mulut kontan ia ganti dengan senyuman manis. "Kenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun, paman Sungmin." Mereka sama-sama menunduk, aksen formal begitu melekat. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandang, **hazel**nya masih membidik bocah manis itu kedalam aura kemarahan.

Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya, jemari kecilnya membentuk penyatuan kuat pada guru cantik disampingnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan memafkanmu jika kau seperti ini lagi." Sungmin memberontak, tubuhnya terikat selt bet mobil. Kendaraan ini sejak tadi tak bergerak, menepi didekat danau, Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan aksi protesnya tanpa henti.

"Lee Sungmin, kau sadarkan apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Berlari ditengah kerumunan lalu mengadu hal yang tidak-tidak pada gurumu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika ini hanya rahasia kita?!" Bentakkan yang menggema dari bibir tebal sang ayah sontak membuat Kibum yang berada dijok belakang membulatkan mata. Mata Kibum memerah, walaupun sarkasme itu tidak ditunjukkan untuknya, ada rasa takut jika sang ayah memberikan bentakkan itu padanya.

"**Ahjussi** jahat! Orang jahat harus dihukum! Heechul **sonsaengnim** harus tahu kalau **ahjussi** itu jahat! Berhenti memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak aku inginkan! **Ahjussi** menjijikkan!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Yang menjijikkan bukan aku! Laki-laki tua itu yang menjijikkan! Dia yang membuatku seperti ini! Laki-laki itu sudah membunuhku! Dia yang seharusnya kau salahkan bukan aku!" Sungmin terpekur, ini bentakkan terkeras yang pernah ia dapatkan. Buliran bening itu kini telah membasahi sebagian wajah Sungmin, rasa takutnya kini berada dalam garis terendah.

"**Appa**…" Rengekkan Kibum terdengar, anak manis dibelakang sana mulai menyeruakkan keresahannya. Sesekali Kyuhyun menengok kearah belakang, namun ia belum berniat memberikan reaksi. Fokusnya tetap satu, Sungmin harus mendengarkan apa yang diucapakannya.

"**Ahjussi** yang bersalah! Jangan salahkan orang lain!" Ketika ucapan itu terselesaikan, ada yang membungkam bibirnya. Benda kenyal itu tak lagi memberi jarak, memagut bibir tipisnya tanpa memperdulikan erangan tak suka.

Hanya satu yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini…, semuanya terasa begitu tak asing.

**Author Pov End.**

.

.

.

**Flashback.**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

_08 September/1982/Seoul._

_Musim gugur kali ini, aku melewatinya bersama paman. Musim gugur kali ini, aku membencinya. Berulang kali aku mencoba berteriak, kenyataan yang kudapatkan malah berbanding terbalik. Orang tuaku tetap mendekam dia liang makam. Mereka tak bisa mendengar teriakkanku, bahkan ketika saat itu datang, aku hanya bisa mengatakan…_

_Bahwa aku membenci mereka…_

_Satu persatu, ia melucuti pakaianku. Gema yang timbul tak membuat seorangpun datang untuk menolong. Hingga akhirnya, ia menjamah tubuhku. _

_Menyisakan bekas, aku mengutuk tindakkan menjijikkan ini. _

"_Kyuhyun-__**ah**__…, bagaimana malam ini? __**Ahjussi**__ lebih lembut bukan…?" Suaranya berdengung, aku tergeletak disisi ranjang. Terapit tubuhnya yang besar, aku kesulitan bernafas. Kurasakan daging kenyal menelusuri leher, sampai kerahang. Aku menangis… _

"_**Ahjussi**__, bisakah kau hentikan ini? Aku kesakitan…" __**Ahjussi **__ini tersenyum, demi apapun. Manusia keparat ini tidak pantas mengeluarkan senyum simpul itu._

"_Hei…, ini menyenangkan. Kenapa kau bilang sakit? Hahaha… lain kali kau bisa ajak temanmu untuk menemaniku." Untuk saat ini aku berdoa, jangan lagi ada manusia seperti ini dimuka bumi…_

"_Hiks… hiks… hiks…, kumohon hentikan!" _

**Flash back off. **

**Kyuhyun Pov End. **

.

.

.

**Author Pov.**

"Hiks… hiks… hiks… apa yang kulakukan…" Punggungnya bergetar, wajah Kyuhyun dipenuhi bulir dingin. Ia menungkup wajah, isakkan kecil dapat Sungmin tangkap dengan baik. Si bocah menghentikan isakkan, kali ini ganti Kyuhyun yang menangis. Selain gerutuan tentang betapa kotornya dirinya, Sungmin juga mendengar beberapa permintaan maaf.

"Sungmin-**ah**…, maafkan aku." Sungmin menggeleng, ia tak akan memaafkan siapapun. Telinganya ia tutup rapat, bocah ini memberikan penolakkan sinis. Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin erat, tatapan aneh dari sang anak dibelakang sana tak diindahkan.

Kaki Sungmin kembali bergerak tak beraturan, Kyuhyun selalu bertindak diluar nalar. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini, pria tampan itu telah berhasil menyisakan banyak ketakutan. Menceritakan tentang masa lalu yang buruk, lalu berakhir dengan ia yang kembali menjadi sorotan utama.

Sungmin ikut menangis, bocah ini terisak lebih dalam. Kedua jemarinya saling menyatu, apakah Kyuhyun akan berhenti?

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa berhenti…" Sungmin kembali terpekur, ia tak mau lagi-lagi pilihan Kyuhyun menjadi kenyataan yang begitu buruk untuknya. Mata rubahnya membulat, bibirnya bergetar dengan intensitas yang lebih tinggi.

"**Appa**?" Suara lain menginterupsi, Kyuhyun tersentak.

.

.

.

Sejak tadi, ia selalu berpikir tentang banyak hal. Beberapa opini memenuhi kepala, persepsi buruk juga baik datang bergantian memenuhi otak. Ia memang tak mendengarnya terlalu jelas, tapi pria cantik ini tahu jelas pasti ada hal aneh yang menimpa Si murid didik.

"Kumohon?" Ia bergumam, setidaknya sepatah kata itu cukup mampu menggambarkan satu hal. Sungmin benar-benar tertekan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: **

_Annyeong xD! Kami datang lagi bawa lanjutan dari ff ini xD. Ada yg menunggu? Wkwkwkwk xD_

_Eum…, konfliknya sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak. Kami harap chingu-deul sekalian tidak bosan dengan kelanjutan ff yang semakin membosankan ini. :D Oh iya! Sekedar pemberitahuan, berhubung kami menghiatuskan dua ff kami, kami berencana mempublish ff baru dengan setting waktu tahun 50-an._

_Satu FF KyuMin dengan slight MinWook, dan satu lagi dengan cast yg masih dirahasiakan xD. Ada yang berniat membaca ff ini? wkwkwkwk #Promosi :3_

_Maaf untuk typo, alur yang lambat, cerita yang membosankan juga beberapa kesalahan yang membuat ff ini semakin buruk. Jeongmal Jeosonghamnida! #bow._

_Terimakasih juga atas review, fave, dan follow. Terimakasih juga untuk siders yang berniat membaca. #bow._

_P.S: Kami kaget ternyata viewers ff ini sudah mencapai angka 9k lebih O,O terimakasih banyak! Ternyata responnya begitu baik xD_

_**Q**__: Apakah ini FF remake?_

_**A**__: Ini murni dari pemikiran kami, cerita ini terinspirasi dari kejadian pelecahan sexsual sesungguhnya xD._

_**Q**__: Kalian beneran kelas 3 smp?_

_**A**__: Nde, kami masih kelas 3 smp. :D_

_**Q**__: Ini sampai berapa chapt? Ini sad ending atau Happy ending?_

_**A**__: Wkwkwkwk, tentu itu rahasia. xD #Ditampol._

_Apakah ff ini masih layak untuk dilanjutkan? Sampai jumpa di chapt depan ^^._


End file.
